


Even Vegetables Have Survival Instincts

by rataplani



Category: Portal (Video Game)
Genre: Denial, F/F, Introspection, One Shot, POTaDOS, Set During Game, Spoilers, When an AI loves a human
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-02-18
Updated: 2012-02-18
Packaged: 2017-10-31 09:12:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 461
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/342351
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rataplani/pseuds/rataplani
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>GLaDOS was not at all happy with her new circumstances.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Even Vegetables Have Survival Instincts

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the [31 Days](http://31-days.livejournal.com/) challenge on livejournal (the prompt in question is "July 30, 2011 - You realise someone else's well-being is necessary to your own".

It went without saying that GLaDOS hated it.  
She hated being trapped in the potato.

Not only for the obvious reasons, what with an utter moron doing god-knows-what to her facility and a bird deciding that she made a tasty snack.

No, the worst part was that it was … _humbling_.

GLaDOS had been –and still was– the greatest and most powerful computer Aperture had ever built. Nothing had ever given her cause to fear, for either herself or others (especially others). Apart from a certain test subject, naturally, but GLaDOS had long determined that Chell was an outlier; a lunatic far removed from any normal circumstances and therefore disregarded from results.

Her body's near-invulnerability had led to the easy and casual disposal of all but the most obnoxious opponents (both Chell and that schizophrenic scientist fit in that distinguished category.)

That, of course, was part of the problem. She was so used to being in complete control that becoming a small starch-based plant came as an entirely understandable shock. No longer could she control every part of the facility with ease. She couldn't even control the potato she now existed in!

When Chell had scared away that bird and stabbed her, (what was with that woman and violence?) GLaDOS had fought herself over the situation, part of her still furious while the rest was all too eager to temporarily toss aside thoughts of revenge in return for safety.

Chell was a dangerous murdering monster.  
Chell had mobility, ingenuity and a portal gun.  
Chell was her only out; her only way back _home_.

Dredging up programs of civility that hadn't seen use since the day she talked her way into a life-time's supply of neurotoxin, she had convinced Chell of her worth. Together, they began to climb back up, GLaDOS feeling irritatingly grateful to the former test subject.

Before too long, GLaDOS had even began to feel a sort of _companionship_ towards the woman. It was utterly disgusting, and she was quick to blame it on her emerging realisation concerning Caroline. The trouble was that she could understand where the thoughts were coming from. GLaDOS was tiny now, a miniscule paralysed thing that couldn't defend herself if she tried. Chell was strong, experienced and determined. If she became injured, or died before they reached Wheatley, GLaDOS wouldn't live long at all (even disregarding the possible explosion.)

Chell had to survive, or else GLaDOS would not. A small section of her mind (the irony detector) found this oddly amusing, considering how their relationship had been in the past. A much larger, older, and more venomous part shut it out. She would never feel this closeness once she got back in her body, so ignoring it was better off in the long run.

Definitely.


End file.
